Technical Field
The present invention relates to toys, more particularly, pet rope toys.
Background of the Invention
Pets, especially dogs, enjoy playing with rope toys. Examples of rope toys range from a basic rope that is knotted at each end to ropes that are shaped like particular animals, such as giraffes.
The Romp-N-Roll Jolly Plastic Ball with Rope (Jolly Pets, Streetsboro Ohio) is another example of a rope-based dog toy. The Romp-N-Roll Jolly Plastic Ball with Rope consists of a ball with a rope that passes through two opposing ends of the ball. The rope is knotted at each end. However, the Romp-N-Roll Jolly Plastic Ball with Rope suffers from at least one significant drawback. Specifically, dogs come in a variety of different weights and strengths, and the weight of the Romp-N-Roll Jolly Plastic Ball with Rope cannot be adjusted to accommodate dogs of different weight and strengths.
Thus, there is a continuing need for rope-based pet toys.